Cross Soaked In Blood
by Maddylovesyou
Summary: A fight that wasn't meant to happen...now Justin must face the darkness of death and the madness in his heart. Will he make it out alive? Will he even want to?


_"now the dark begins to rise, save your breath it's far from over."_

The sound of metal clinging rings loudly, sparks flying every where as giriko's chains grind against Justin's blade, the priest yet again blocking the other weapon's saw leg, much to girkio's annoyance. He kicks out trying to saw this stupid priest in half but every move he makes Justin counters. Giriko growls as he jumps back tired of getting nowhere. How long have him and this god damn priest been fighting? He didn't know and as his dark brown eyes lock onto the priest's deep blue ones he doesn't care anymore. He just wants to saw him to fucking pieces, end his useless life of just serving death. Giriko's eyes darken as his blood lust grows causing him to grin sharply at Justin, the priest just gives a glare in response. There it is again...that god damn fire in the boy's eyes..he wants to destroy it, destroy him. The chains around his legs pick up speed. "This is the day you die father!"

Justin just gives him a smirk and puts a hand to his ear. "I'm sorry what was that?"

_oh hell no_. "Alright smart ass, I hope you like that song your listening to so fucking loud because it will be your last." He growls as he jumps into the air his inner engine roaring as he comes down, ready to saw that smirk right off his face.

_"leave the lost and dead behind. now's your chance to run for cover."_

Justin jumps up to meet the chainsaw half way, his blade in his arm once again colliding with his chains. Giriko kicks down with his other leg, though he did block it he wasn't completely prepared for it. The force of the blow throws him back down, the priest hitting the pavement hard on his side, scraping his hip but he quickly hops back up, panting as Girkio lands a couple feet away with a grin on his face. "What's wrong father?" He smirks eyeing the wound on his hip with dark glee, Justin seeing the blood lust in his crazy eyes growing. T_his isn't good..this fight has gone on for to long._.._I still haven't healed from the last fight_. He wasn't even suppose to be fighting the heretic, this was not apart of his mission.

Lord Death, his beloved god, sent him to execute a powerful kishen egg that has been attacking North Carolina. The kishen egg was easy, he sliced it's head off in a matter of seconds, destroying the abomination in the name of Lord Death. He just wanted to go back to Death city, to pray to his god, and offer him praise for his successful mission but as he was leaving he ran into...

Him. The heretic. His rival.

He has no reason to fight him, Arachniphobia has fallen, he's out of a job, but the chainsaw wasn't going to let him leave. Girkio wanted him dead. The other man looks at him with such hate in his eyes...The priest's heart feels gripped by it. He didn't hate Grikio, he didn't hate anything but the chainsaw hates him and for some reason...it bothers him.

The wound on his side doesn't really hurt, the song "I will not bow" plays loudly in his ears making it so he can't hear Giriko's words but he can read his lips. W_hat's wrong he asks?...what's wrong is you hate me.._ "hm?" His eyes lock onto those dangerous ones. "well I'm here fighting you when I could be praying and it seems you have messed up my robe." He looks down at the rip blankly, the priest sure the chainsaw is probably yelling out curses at him. He looks back up to see the chainsaw's eye twitching, his face a expression of irritation. "such a naughty boy." Justin smirks at him. "I hope your going to pay for a tailor."

"Fuck you!" Girkio growls as his chains roar, he squats as he rides his chains towards the priest. "fuck you and that robe. I'll rip you and it to shreds."

Justin stances ready for another one of his attacks, his smirk has fallen, tired of this fight. He doesn't want to kill for no reason. He doesn't want to fight him...but he has no choice.

_"I don't want to change the world. I just want to leave it colder."_

_who does this guy think he is?! I'll paint the pavement with his blood_! Girkio picks up speed, getting to Justin in a matter of seconds, their gazes meet as he lashes out his leg, sparks fly off as his chains once again meet his blade. He grins as he forces the priest back but even as a gash appears on the boy's cheek, the blood running down, the fire in the priest eyes doesn't even dim, he stands his ground. T_hose damn eyes...those fucking damn eyes_...those violet pools burn into him as he continues to strike him, wanting to just cut him to pieces so he doesn't have to look at those eyes anymore.

He wasn't expecting this fight, he wasn't expecting to see the priest so soon. it had only been...fuck a month? since the two of them stood in that forest, the priest up in a tree looking down on him with those damn eyes while he stayed down on the ground pointing at him as he made his get away. He swore then he would kill him and what luck to find the priest here. The boy looked so content...walking slowly along the paved street that they are fighting on now, a smile on his face, gripping the cross that hangs from his neck. He had watched him for a moment..almost not wanting to ruin the scene. The sun shown down at just the right angle to make the boy look almost angelic...if he had some paper he may have drawn it..but he's glad he didn't. Why would he want to draw the priest? no he didn't want to draw him, he wanted to kill him. kill him and that's it. nothing more.

Giriko was delighted and pissed to see him at the same time. Delighted to see him because he could finally get rid of him and pissed because just seeing the priest got his blood boiling. Justin's music blared in his ears, he didn't even realize he was there until he threw his beer bottle at him, and that started this whole thing. Now he was going to end it, make him pay for always being in his way.

Giriko lashes out once more but instead of blocking Justin jumps back. The boy pants slightly as he readjusts himself, standing tall. "why is it that you fight me? the war is over, why do you insist to this?" The blonde's question surprised giriko, the chains around his legs coming to a stop as he stares at him blankly in thought.

"I told you didn't I?" He growls but some how it's softer. "I told you on the battle field I'd kick your ass and I meant it...besides." He smirks as his chains start again, his inner engine roaring. He looks like the devil, his eyes locking onto his. "we need to find out who's stronger don't we?"

"we would already know if you didn't run away each time we fought." Justin states carelessly. if griko was mad before, now he's really pissed off.

"Hey! something always got in the way!" He bears his teeth before his lips turn into a devilish smirk. "but I promise you..." his chains go crazy around him. "I won't be leaving until your bloody and lifeless." That's right. this would be the time he will kill him. nothing will stop him. Each fight they have had it ended before someone could win. This fight won't end till one of them is dead, and he will make sure it's the priest. He didn't live 30 boring lives just to be killed by a kid, let alone a priest who foolishly serves death! doesn't he know that death will claim him in the end? he will steal him of life..so why serve him? why would you do that?

Girkio' speeds towards him, he acts as if he's about to aim for his arm just to change course for the boy's leg. Justin's eyes widen, he tries to jump back but he's to fast for him. It's not a direct hit but he cuts his thigh, the priest bitting his lip at the pain as he brings his blade down, Giriko jumps back and smirks as he sees the boy wince, blood slowly dripping from his thigh. The cut isn't as bad as he wanted it to be but it will slow him down, besides he didn't just want to kill him...he wanted to make him suffer, make him cry out in pain, to completely destroy him...then he can be claimed by the fucking death he worships.

_"light the fuse and burn it up. take the path that leads to nowhere. all is lost again, but I'm not giving in."_

Justin pants slightly as he eyes the wound on his thigh..._it's not a bad cut but_...his eyes fall back on the chainsaw who is grinning at him..._another mess up like that could be fatal_. He suddenly grips his cross, and bows his head. "oh my gracious god! please give me the strength to defeat my enemy for he will not let me leave.." Justin looks up just as Girkio is about to kick down on him with his saw leg, the other's mouth is moving to fast for him to read. He quickly blocks it, moving as fast as the chain saw, sparks flying every were. "give me strength." Justin grinds his teeth as he forces Girko back, finally making his mark on the man's chest. The man's legs move faster now, Justin sensing his blood lust growing all the more at the wound that is dripping blood from his chest. He counters each attack but..it's tiring. he pants, going completely to the defensive as Girkio strikes him again, and again..._I don't know how long I can hold out...but if I let my guard down for just a minute..it's over_.

_"I will not bow, I will not break."_

Giriko growls _damn this guy!_ he strikes him repeatedly but with every hit the boy counters._ He can't keep this on forever_...This brings a sharp grin to his face as he watches sweat roll off the priests fore head, the boy panting loudly. "Getting tired?" Justin's glare deepens and his grin grows. "Don't worry you'll be put to rest real soon father!"

"Not yet." justin speaks bluntly as he keeps blocking his attacks. "I have work to finish, I am not dying here!"

"heh, well lets see..." Giriko's forcing him down, it's only a matter of time before the boy's legs buckle and then he will have him. Justin must see it to, his blue eyes shake slightly as he grinds his teeth. Giriko finally sees it...fear in those eyes..and he loves it, he fucking loves it. The fire is dimming in those eyes...it's only a matter of time.

_"I will shut the world away."_

Justin is running out of time and he knows it. He has to think of something to get out of this barged of attacks from the chainsaw. He's becoming tired, it getting harder to be fast enough to block each attack..T_his can't be it...I won't let it be it..I have come to far just to die here_. Justin looks up at the chainsaw, a new strength filling his being, and he guesses the man can see it in his eyes for his grin falls.

I won't let it end here.

Justin grinds his teeth as he uses all his strength to hit against the man's chains, going back on the offensive, he actually starts pushing the heretic back and lands a small cut on his arm. Girko growls and jumps back ended the long stand of attacks. Justin actually falls to his knees panting, that had took all he had in him. He's tired..he just wants to fall asleep..but he can't..if he does he will surely die.

"It's over father." The man's chains stop as he watches the boy breathe heavily trying to catch his breath. Justin doesn't understand what he's doing. he's down, this would be the perfect time for him to kill him, it would be easy now. He then feels it, a sharp pain coming from his stomach... he bites his lip not wanting to give his enemy the satisfaction of his cry as he looks down...a long gash cuts across his stomach..his robe ripped and bloody showing the nasty wound. The chainsaw had made his mark...He puts his hand over the wound trying to stop the blood as he tries to stand up but he just falls down again, the pain to much and he actually cries out in pain not able to stop it.

He failed...his blood pours out on the paved streets staining it. He failed...this doesn't stop the priest from keep trying to get up but really all he is doing is opening up the cut more, causing him to grind his teeth. "Don't be stupid, your cut pretty good. your just causing your self more pain." Justin sees a pair of dirty boots stop right in front of him, and he looks up glaring at the man who is looking down at him blankly.

"..." Justin ignores him and keeps trying to stand, trying to keep fighting. He feels the cut rip more and he grinds his teeth, his blood pouring out faster.

"I said stop being stupid!" Girko punches him across the face, the hit successfully knocking him back to the ground, and this time...he can't get up. He looks up at the man blankly who is baring his teeth, his cold eyes locked onto his. "Your just making yourself more of a mess."

"..Isn't that what you wanted?" He states softly causing girko's expression to fall. "You said you wanted me dead..you wanted me bloody...so are you happy now that you have it? will this fill what ever hole that is in your heart? I pity you really. your just a lonely man with no one to turn to anymore, full of anger and hate, you're a slave to it."

"You don't know what the fuck your talking about." Girko growls and kicks him in the stomach, right on the wound. Justin cries out in pain, the hit taking his breath away and he gasps, trying to get his breath back. "Pity me?! you're the one bleeding on the fucking floor, the one whimpering like a fucking dog! you're the one who is about to die, not me. and don't talk about being a slave, that's exactly what you are to death...serving him and praising him...what the hell? he's going to take you today, all that serving and kissing his ass for nothing! you think he's going to care about you?! when I cut you to pieces?! your just another one of his lackeys nothing else."

"No...no that's were your wrong." Justin's eyes burn up at him, but the blood keeps pouring out of him, his life. "Lord Death cares about all his people, he is a gracious god! I will not tolerant you speaking ill of him, you heretic!" This gets him another kick in his stomach, knocking the breath out of him again and this time he whimpers at the pain. he can do nothing but just lay here.

_"I will not fall, I will not fade"_

_This fucking boy!...what the hell is with him?!_ He bares his teeth as he hits him once again in the stomach, enjoying the cry he gets from it but deep down...he almost...no. no. There is nothing deep down. He has lost all feeling other then hate and blood lust from living for 800 years, he has been through everything, there is nothing left of who he use to be.

He hates this boy, he hates this priest. The way he looks at him, the way he looks down on him. The way he spits out heretic...he hates it. he hates him.

He kicks him again.

Justin screams this time, holding his stomach, the blood pours out faster. He looks pale, the fire in the boy's eyes has dimmed down low, his expression nothing but pain. Girko grins at him, his brown eyes shaking as he watches the blood. "What's wrong? in pain father?" Justin closes his eyes...his body going limp, and for some reason his heart feels as if it's dropped. "Hey father!" he growls and reaches down grabbing the boy by his blonde hair and lifting his head up to look at him. Justin slowly opens his eyes, the weak blue orbs locking onto his crazed ones. "I'm not done with you yet, your not dying on me." The boy looks so frail..looks so pale...is this the same kid he had fought those three times with the confident smirk?...now that smirk has been reduced to a grimace...this is what he wanted right?...of course it is! what else could he possibly want?

"..." The boy just stares at him blankly, weakly. Giriko doesn't understand why he hates that...hates that the boy isn't speaking. He leans in closer to the boys face, trying to get an expression out of him...other then the weak grimace. Justin suddenly spits in his face, spits in his fucking face! "oh fuck no." He wipes spit off his face before he punches the boy in the stomach, making sure to press extra hard on the open wound. Justin cries out in pain, but it's obvious that's all he can do. "you don't fucking spit in someone's face, don't you think that's not how a priest should act?" This gets him a glare from the boy but it's weak. "for that your death will be slow and painful...you'll feel every bit of it you little shit."

Justin closes his eyes again, his body going limp, his face is a deathly pale, his blood has reached his feet now. "Hey priest!" He grips the boy's hair and starts to shake his head violently. "Your not getting the easy way out! open your damn eyes." The boy's eyes don't open, his body stays limp, the only moment it moves is from him shaking him. Giriko's heart feels griped "Open your damn eyes!"

His eyes don't open. His body stays limp.

_"I will take your breath away._"

Justin only feels that he is being moved, but that's it. He has gone numb, occasionally feeling a bad sting but that's it. He knows his time is almost up...he's about to die... _oh my God...please for give me..I have failed you and I'm about to die by the hands of a heretic. please..just remember me, that the chainsaws words wont be true please_-

He feels his head phones being ripped out of his ears, allowing him to hear a low growl close by. His eyes shoot open at his ears feeling so naked.

"Ah...so that get's you to listen." Girkio grins at him as he holds his head phones in his hand. his voice...is husky and violent sounding just as he would imagine but actually hearing him..makes him all the more intimating.

"g-give it back." Justin glares at him with the last of his strength, and reaches out for if he was to die he wants to die listening to one of his favorite songs.

"No I don't think so..." The man states coldly and smirks as he throws his head phones..his get away from him. "You don't deserve music, your going to die with out it." The man gets closer to him, his chains start up again. He lifts his saw leg close to his face, Justin's ears hurt from the harsh roaring of his engine.

The priest grips his cross, his blood staining it. He feels his consciousness is slipping.

"Any last words?" The man smirks devilishly.

"g-glory be, to the father, son and to the holy spirt..." Justin speaks the pray weakly, as the man's leg just gets closer. He will be sawed to pieces.

"of course it would be a prayer, you can pray all you want, it won't save you." The heretic chuckles darkly.

"As it was in the beginning is now and ever shall be, world with out end..." Griko leans in, his shark grin making him look like the devil about to claim him. Justin's eyes close, his consciousness being stolen from him, sealing his fate.

_amen._

**ok so I decided to do a giriko x Justin story, there's not many of those at all. i'd like to thank monster-tamer, a amazing writer who got me into this couple. I swear you all should check out her stories, they are all so great! she looked over this story for me, and is like my beta reader for it. thanks so much! feel free to review, tell me what you think, if I should continue and so on. oh and check out monster-tamer's stories! :) till next time.**


End file.
